There are known various types of furnaces, including specific ones for use in the production of dental products. One of the problems is the provision of a suitable atmosphere. Another is the problem of heat conductivity. One specific type of furnace is described in Israel Patent No. 79109, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,490.
The present invention overcomes various drawbacks of existing furnaces.